Teletoon Retro (UK and Ireland)
Teletoon Retro (stylized as TELETOON Retro) is a television channel in the United Kingdom and Ireland based on the Teletoon programming block Teletoon Retro and a Canadian English language Category B specialty channel, Teletoon Retro is owned by Teletoon Canada Inc. Programming Although Teletoon Retro is a spin-off from a network devoted to animation, its programming is not restricted to cartoons, as it also airs a number of live-action series. List Of Programs On Teletoon Retro UK(2002 - 2017) *The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo (2006) *Adventures Of Tintin (2002 - 2008) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 Cartoon Network:(1998-2003) Boomerang (2004-2013)(2002-2017) *The Addams Family (2002 - 2005) *Alias The Jester(2001 TV series)(2002 - 2017) *Alvin And The Chipmunks(2015 TV series)(2017) *Angela Anaconda(2002 - 2004) *Animaniacs(2002 - 2011) *Archie's Weird Mysteries(Pop:2003-2008) *Teletoon Retro(2009-2010) *Augie Doggie And Doggie Daddy(2002 - 2005) *Baby Huey(2002 - 2008) *The Banana Splits(2002 - 2010;2017) *Barney Bear(2002 - 2008;2015-2016) *Batman:The Animated Series(2002 - 2003) *Batman(2004 TV series)(2010 - 2013) *Beetlejuice(2002 - 2005) *Beverly Hills Teens(2003 - 2004) *Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventures(2009 TV series)(2010) *Birdman And The Galaxy Trio(2002 - 2006) *Bobby's World(2002 - 2004) *Breezly And Sneezly(2002 - 2013)(As "CatDog") *Bugs Bunny And Tweety(2002 - 2005) *Bump In The Night(Pop:2003-2004) *Teletoon Retro(2002;2005-2008) *Captain Caveman And The Teen Angels(2002 - 2010) *Care Bears(1998 series)(Tiny Pop:2004-2008) *Teletoon Retro:2009-2010) *Casper And The Angels(2005 - 2006;2009 - 2012) *Casper The Friendly Ghost(2002 - 2004;2013 - 2015) *Cow and Chicken *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Count Duckula(2002 - 2009) *Danger Mouse(1981 series)(2002 - 2005) *Dastardly And Muttley In Their Flying Machines(2002 - 2003) *Dexter's Laboratory *Droopy(2006 - 2007) *Droopy:Master Detective(2007) *Fat Albert And The Cosby Kids(2008 - 2012) *Felix The Cat(2002 - 2016) *The Flintstones(2002 - 2005;2012) *Fraggle Rock(2002 - 2006;2010) *Garfield And Friends(2009) *GI Joe:A Real American Hero(2002 - 2003) *Goosebumps(2002 - 2010) *He-Man And The Masters Of The Universe(2002 series)(2004 - 2008) *Healthcliff(2002 - 2003) *The Heckle And Jeckle Cartoon Show(2002 - 2005) *Help!(It's The Hair-Bear-Bunch!)(2002 - 2009) *Hong Kong Phooey(2002 - 2005) *Horseland(2006 TV series)(Pop Girl:2007 - 2012) *Teletoon Retro(2013-2014) *The Huckleberry Hound Show(2004 - 2006) *Inspector Gadget(2014 series)(2017) *Jabberjaw(2002 - 2005) *The Jetsons(2002 - 2007) *Jem (1984 TV series)(2002 - 2003) *Johnny Bravo(2002 - 2006) *Josie And The Pussycats(2002 - 2010) *Kids/Video's!(2008 series)(2009 - 2012) *King(2003 TV series)(Nicktoons:2004-2006)(Pop:2007) *Teletoon Retro(2008-2010) *The Legend Of Zelda(2002 - 2003) *Linus The Lionhearted And So-Hi(2004) *Lippy The Lion And Hardy Har Har(2005 - 2008;2010 - 2012) *Little Audrey And Friends(2002 - 2006) *The Little Lulu Show(2002 - 2005) *Looney Tunes(2002 - 2017) *Laff-A-Lympics(2004) *Magilla Gorilla(2002 - 2009) *MASK!(1995 animated series)(2002 - 2004) *Merrie Melodies(2002) *The Mighty Hercules(2003 - 2004) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers(2010 series) *(Nicktoons:2011 - 2014)(Teletoon Retro:2017) *MIke, Lu and Og *My Pet Monster(2002 - 2010) *Ned's Newt(2003 - 2004) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries(2002) *Paddington Bear(2002 - 2008) *Peter Pan And The Pirates(2002 - 2005) *The Peter Potamus Show(2003) *The Pink Panther Show(2004) *The Porky Pig Show(2005) *Popeye(2002 - 2006) *The Powerpuff Girls *The Quick Draw Mc-Graw Show(2008) *The Real GhostBusters!(2002 - 2009) *Richie Rich(1985 series)(2002 - 2004) *The Road Runner Show(2002 - 2017) *Rugrats *Sabrina:The Animated Series(CITV:1996-2006) *PopGirl(2007 - 2010) *Teletoon Retro(2012 - 2013) *Secret Squirrel(2005 - 2006) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies(2002) *Scooby-Doo(2002 Film)(2009) *Scooby-Doo:Where Are You!(2002) *The Smurfs(2002 - 2009) *Snagglepuss(2002 - 2014) *Sonic The Hedgehog(1996 series)(2002) *Super-Friends!(2002 - 2008) *The Super Mario Brothers Super-Show!(2002) *Rocky And Bullwinkle(2002 - 2005) *She-Ra:Princess Of Power(2002) *The Smoggies(2002 - 2003) *Spider-Man(2002 Film)(2008) *The Sylvester And Tweety Mysteries(2002 - 2005) *Taz-Mania(2002) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2003 TV series)(2004 - 2009) *Tennessee Tuxedo(2002 - 2004) *Tiny Toon Adventures(2002 - 2005) *Tom And Jerry(2002 - 2017) *The Tom And Jerry Show(2014 series)(2016-2017) *The Tom And Jerry Comedy Show(1986 series)(2002 - 2012) *Thundercats(2011 series)(2016) *Top Cat(2003 - 2004) *The Transformers(1986 series)(2002 - 2006) *Trollz(2005 series)(PopGirl:2007 - 2011) *(Teletoon Retro:2012 - 2013) *Underdog(1986 series)(2002 - 2005) *Victor And Hugo(2002 - 2017) *Wacky Races(2017 series)(2018) *The Wind In The Willows(2002 - 2003) *Woody Woodpecker(2002 - 2005) *The Yogi Bear Show(2002 - 2012) *Yogi's Gang(2002 - 2003) *Yogi's Treasure Hunt(2004 - 2010) Edition on Teletoon Retro TELETOON Retro wants to know that there are trivia and info on the shows in this block TELETOON Retro Superbowl Teletoon Retro Characters are together at last in The Annual Superbowl *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies: Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester, Tasmanian Devil, Wile E. Coyote, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, Witch Hazel and Gossamer *Scooby-Doo: Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, The Creeper, The Ghost Clown and The Witch Doctor *The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show: Atom Ant, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg and Squiddly Diddly *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Anne Chan, Tom Chan, Flip Chan, Nancy Chan, Mimi Chan, Scooter Chan and Chu Chu *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels: Captain Caveman *Casper and the Angels: Harry Scary *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Yankee Doodle Pigeon *The Flintstones: Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, Mr. Slate, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble *The Funky Phantom: Mudsy and Boo the Cat *Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles: The Impossibles *Goober and the Ghost Chasers: Goober *The Great Grape Ape Show: Grape Ape and Beegle Beagle *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!: Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear *Hong Kong Phooey: Hong Kong Phooey *The Huckleberry Hound Show: Huckleberry Hound, Mr. Jinks and Hokey Wolf *Jabberjaw: Jabberjaw *Jeannie: Babu *The Jetsons: George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Mr. Spacely, Rosie the Robot and Astro *Josie and the Pussycats: Alexander, Melody, Alexandra and Sebastian the Cat *The Kwicky Koala Show: Dirty Dawg *Laverne & Shirley in the Army: Laverne & Shirley *The Magilla Gorilla/Peter Potamus Show: Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, So-So, Punkin' Puss and Breezly Bruin *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Hooded Claw *The Quick Draw McGraw Show: Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Richie Rich: Richie Rich *The Roman Holidays: Brutus *Space Kidettes: Scooter, Jenny Don, Snoopy, Pupstar and Countdown *Speed Buggy: Speed Buggy *The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf and Brainy Smurf *Top Cat: Top Cat *Wacky Races: Muttley, The Slag Brothers, Penelope Pitstop, The Gruesome Twosome *Wally Gator: Wally Gator, Touché Turtle, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har *Where's Huddles?: Pom-Pom *The Yogi Bear Show: Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Snagglepuss and Fibber Fox *The Adventures of Tintin: Tintin *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin, Simon and Theodore *Archie's Weird Mysteries: Archie, Reggie, Jughead, Betty and Veronica *Beetlejuice: Beetlejuice *The Adventures of super Mario Bros 3/Super Mario World:Yoshi,Kootie Pie,Bully,Hip,Hop,Cheatsy,Kooky,Big Mouth *The Care Bears: Baby Tugs Bear, Grumpy Bear, Baby Hugs Bear, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Brave Heart Lion and Beastly *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Snoopy, Woodstock, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder and Sally Brown *Count Duckula: Count Duckula *Danger Mouse: Danger Mouse and Penfold *Deputy Dawg: Deputy Dawg *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kid: Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Bill Cosby, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis and Bucky *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: He-Man and Battle Cat *Heathcliff: Heathcliff *Heckle and Jeckle: Heckle and Jeckle *Horseland: Sarah Whitney *Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget and Brain the Dog *Jem: Jem *Kidd Video: Glitter and Copycats *Linus the Lionhearted/So Hi the Chinese Boy: Sugar Bear, So Hi the Chinese Boy and Loveable Truly *The Little Lulu Show: Little Lulu, Alvin and Annie *MGM: Tom, Jerry, Droopy, The Wolf, Barney Bear *Ned's Newt: Newton *The New Casper Cartoon Show/Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Katnip, Wendy, Baby Huey, Little Audrey and Buzzy the Crow *The Pink Panther: The Pink Panther and Crazylegs Crane *Popeye: Popeye and Bluto *The Real Ghostbusters: Slimer *Rubik, the Amazing Cube: Rubik *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show: Mr. Peabody and Sherma *Sabrina: The Animated Series: Sabrina, Salem and Chloe *Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails and Bunnie Rabbot *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley Walrus *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: Mario, Luigi and King Koopa *Underdog: Underdog Classic All-Stars Classic All-Stars is an All-new DVD with a Collection of Retro Favourites from the 50's, 60's, and 70's. On 2 Discs Pack with 2 Episodes from The Brady Bunch, Yogi Bear, The Pink Panther, Flipper and I Dream of Jeannie. Disc 1 *The Brady Bunch: Hawaii Bound *I Dream of Jeannie: Happy Anniversary *Dennis the Menace: Tenting Tonight *Flipper: Cupid Flipper *The Yogi Bear Show: Bears and Bees (Yogi Bear)/Paws for Applause (Snagglepuss)/Duck Hunting (Yakky Doodle) *The Pink Panther Show: Pink of the Litter (The Pink Panther)/The Great De Gaulle Stone Operation (The Inspector)/Shocking Pink (The Pink Panther) *So Hi the Chinese Boy: CinderSo-Hi (So Hi the Chinese Boy)/Be Kind to Dogs Week (Loveable Truly)/The Too-Particular Princess (So Hi the Chinese Boy)/One Way (Loveable Truly) *The Peanuts Show: Shermy the Fortune Telling/Snoopy's New Helper/Take it Easy, Schroeder *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: I'm Just Curious (Little Audrey)/Which is Witch (Casper the Friendly Ghost)/Swab the Duck (Baby Huey) Disc 2 *The Brady Bunch: The Show Must Go On?? *I Dream of Jeannie: The World's Greatest Lover *Dennis the Menace: Dennis' Paper Drive *Flipper: Flipper's Island *The Yogi Bear Show: Slap Happy Birthday (Yogi Bear)/Cloak and Stagger (Snagglepuss)/Horse Collared(Yakky Doodle) *The Pink Panther Show: Slink Pink (The Pink Panther)/Canadian Can-Can (The Inspector)/Pink-A-Rella (The Pink Panther) *So Hi the Chinese Boy: Genie who got his Wish (So Hi the Chinese Boy)/Keep off the Grass (Loveable Truly)/King's Canary (So Hi the Chinese Boy)/It's a Bird Dog (Loveable Truly) *The Peanuts Show: Violet's Happy go Lucky/Schroeder's 5th Symphony/Lucy's Good Deed *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Little Audrey Peep (Little Audrey)/Fright-day the 13th (Casper the Friendly Ghost)/Land of the Lost Watches The Best of Edition on Teletoon Retro The Best of Edition on Teletoon Retro was a DVD with Classic Cartoon Favourites like The Jetsons, The Flintstones, Frankenstein, Jr., Space Ghost, Quick Draw McGraw, Linus the Lionhearted, Danger Mouse, Tennessee Tuxedo, Inspector Gadget and many more it's interesting that what was considered kids' entertainment. Disc 1 (1963-1965) *The Popeye Show: Popeye, the Ace of Space/Swimmer Take All/Popeye for President *The Ruff and Reddy Show: Sky High Fly Guys/A Tisket, A Tasket, Who Lost Their Basket?/Three's A Crowd In A Cloud *The Huckleberry Hound Show: Sheriff Huckleberry (Huckleberry Hound)/Hokey Dokey (Hokey Wolf)/Jinks Junior (Pixie and Dixie) *The Yogi Bear Show: A Bear Pair (Yogi Bear)/The Roaring Lion (Snagglepuss)/Duck Hunting (Yakky Doodle) *The Porky Pig Show: Often An Orphan/Mice Follies/The Super Snooper (Daffy Duck) *Top Cat: The Tycoon *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: The Seapreme Court (Little Audrey)/Doing What's Fright (Casper the Friendly Ghost)/Huey's Father's Day (Baby Huey) *The Jetsons: Rosey the Robot *Wally Gator: Droopy Dragon (Wally Gator)/Whale of a Tale (Touché Turtle)/Sea-Saw (Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har) *The Magilla Gorilla Show: Makin’ with the Magilla (Magilla Gorilla)/Callin’ All Kin (Punkin’ Puss)/Will ‘O the Whip (Ricochet Rabbit) *The Woody Woodpecker Show: The Mad Hatter (Woody Woodpecker)/The Painter and the Pointer (Andy Panda)/The Ostrich Egg & I (Sam and Maggie) *Casper the Friendly Ghost: City Snicker/Wendy's Wish/Cold Wave *Rocky and Bullwinkle: A Creep in the Deep/Ace Is Wild *Heckle and Jeckle: Rival Romeos/The Stowaways/Dancing Shoes *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: The Bridge Builders *Linus the Lionhearted: That Winnig Smile (Linus the Lionhearted)/Head Over Hells (Sugar Bear)/Circus Stars (Rory Raccoon) *So Hi the Chinese Boy: Miss Muffet and the Spider (So Hi the Chinese Boy)/Puncture Time (Loveable Truly) *Tom and Jerry: Saltwater Tabby/Mutts About Racing (Droopy)/Just Ducky *The Quick Draw McGraw Show: El Kabong Strikes Again (Quick Draw McGraw)/In the Picnic of Time (Augie Doggie)/Slippery Glass Slipper (Snooper & Blabber) Disc 2 (1966-1969) *The Peter Potamus Show: Cleo Trio (Peter Potamus)/Stars and Gripes (Breezly and Sneezly)/Black Bart (Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey) *Space Ghost and Dino Boy: The Heat Thing/Zorak/The Worm People *The Atom Ant Show: Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant (Atom Ant)/Bowling Pinned (Precious Pupp)/Picnic Panicked (The Hillbilly Bears) *The Secret Squirrel Show: Cuckoo Clock Cuckoo (Secret Squirrel)/Way Out Squiddly (Squiddly Diddly)/Have Broom will Travel (Winsome Witch) *The Road Runner Show: Zip and Snort/The Jet Cage (Sylvester and Tweety)/The Wild Chase *Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles: The Bubbler/The Shocking Electric Monster/The Spinner *The Space Kidettes: Moleman Menace *The Bugs Bunny Show: Big House Bunny/Canned Feud/Home Tweet Home *Birdman and The Galaxy Trio: Birdman Meets Birdboy/Revolt of the Robots *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor: The Monster Keeper/The Undersea World *Shazzan: The Black Sultan *Wacky Races: See-Saw to Arkansas *The Banana Splits: The Reluctant Empress (Arabian Knights)/The Littlest Musketeer (The Three Musketeers) *Fantastic Four: Prisoners of Planet X *The Herculoids: Attack from Space *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Treacherous Movie Lot Plot Disc 3 (1970-1974) *The Flintstones: Little Bamm Bamm *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Stop That Pigeon *Where's Huddles?: The Old Swimming Hole *Josie and the Pussycats: The Secret Six Secret *The Funky Phantom: The Liberty Bell Caper *The Hair Bear Bunch: I'll Zoo You Later *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: Pebbles' Big Boast *Jonny Quest: The Robot Spy *The Roman Holidays: Double Date/The Lion's Share *The Mighty Hercules: Hercules Rescues Timon *Underdog: Simon Says/Tricky Trap By Tap Tap *Yogi's Gang: The Greedy Genie *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids: The Scientist *Speed Buggy: Professor Snow and Madame Ice *Goober and the Ghost Chasers: The Ghost Ship *Inch High, Private Eye: Counterfeit Story *Hong Kong Phooey: Batty Bank Mob *Valley of the Dinosaurs: Forbidden Fruit Disc 4 (1974-1980) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Secret of Shark Island *Devlin: Victory Over Fear *The Great Grape Ape: The Purple Avenger *Paddington Bear: An Unexpected Party *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch: A Day at the Beach *Jabberjaw: Dr. Lo has Got to Go *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: The Crown Jewel Caper *Jeannie: The Pigeon *Laff-A-Lympics: France and Australia *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels: The Mixed Up Mystery of Deadman's Reef *The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt: The Harbor Robber *Godzilla: Island of Lost Ships *Casper and the Angels: Casper's Golden Chance/Space Circus *The New Shmoo: The Amazing Captain Mentor *Richie Rich: The Robotnappers/Piggy Bank Prank *The Kwicky Koala Show: Robinson Caruso (Kwicky Koala)/The Claws Conspiracy (Crazy Claws)/Dirty's Debut (Dirty Dawg) *The Smurfs: The Smurfette Disc 5 (1980's) *Danger Mouse: Danger Mouse on the Orient Express *Laverne & Shirley in the Army: Invasion of the Booby Hatchers *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo: Scooby's Ding-A-Ling Circus/Scooby's Fantastic Island *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The C-Team/The Chipettes *Rubik, the Amazing Cube: Rubik and the Buried Treasure *Dungeons & Dragons: The Eye of the Beholder *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Linus and Lucy *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids: Stagefright *Shirt Tales: Shirt Napped/Game Masters *Pink Panther and Sons: Sitter Jitters *Turbo Teen: Mystery of Fantasy Park *The Biskitts: The Moonpond/Fly Me to the Goon *Yogi's Treasure Hunt: The Great American Treasure *Star Wars: Droids: The Lost Prince *Kidd Video: The Dream Machine *Wind in the Willows: The Further Adventures of Toad *Pound Puppies: The Fairy Dogmother *Care Bears: Birthday Bear's Blues *Jem: Adventure in China *Inspector Gadget: Volcano Island Voices *Jack Mercer as Popeye the Sailor, J. Wellington Wimpy, Pipeye, Pupeye, Poopeye, Peepeye, Poopdeck Pappy, Bully Billy and Spooky *Margie Hines as Olive Oyl *Gus Wickie as Bluto *Mae Questel as Swee'Pea, Eugene the Jeep, Little Audrey, Little Sam and Huey's Mother *Daws Butler as Reddy, Huckleberry Hound, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Fibber Fox, Elroy Jetson, Wally Gator, Lippy the Lion, Andy Panda, Gabby Gator, Chilly Willy, Aesop Junior, Spike the Bulldog, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Super Snooper, Augie Doggie, Yippee, Captain Skyhook, Rock Slag, Big Gruesome, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Peter Perfect, Rufus Ruffcut, Bingo, Barney Rubble, Mudsy, Hair Bear, Brutus the Lion, Peter Potamus, Top Cat, Blabber, Dirty Dalton, Scooby-Dum, Undercover Elephant *Don Messick as Ruff, Professor Gizmo, Ubble Ubble, Pixie, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Major Minor, Astro the Dog, Ricochet Rabbit, Mr. Twiddle, So-So, Zorak, Bronty, Precious Pupp, Shag Rugg, Multi-Man, Snoopy, Pupstar, Static, Falcon 7, Vapor Man, Moby Dick, Scooby Seal, Kabooie, Muttley, Gravel Slag, Little Gruesome, Professor Pat Pending, Ring-a-Ding, Sawtooth, Snorky, Gleep and Gloop, Dum-Dum, Pockets, Zippy, Snoozy, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Klunk, Zilly, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Fumbles, Sebastian the Cat, Boo the Cat, Schleprock, Dr. Benton, Bandit, Touché Turtle, Atom Ant, Braveheart, Spot, Scooby-Doo, Scrambles, Chu Chu the Dog, Creeply Jr., Dastardly Dalton, Godzuki, Rawhide Clyde, Papa Smurf, Azrael, Dreamy Smurf and Scrappy-Doo *Doug Young as Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle *Vance Colvig as Chopper *Mel Blanc as Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester the Cat, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Pal the Puppy, Cosmo Spacely, Hardy Har Har, Droop-a-Long, Jerry Mouse, Sneezly Seal, Secret Squirrel, Wile E. Coyote, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Bully Brothers, Chug-A-Boom, Yak-Yak, Barney Rubble, Dino, Bubba McCoy, Speed Buggy and Captain Caveman *Arnold Stang as Top Cat and Herman *Maurice Gosfield as Benny the Ball *Allen Jenkins as Officer Dibble *Marvin Kaplan as Choo-Choo *Leo De Lyon as Brain and Spook *John Stephenson as Fancy-Fancy, Colonel Fuzzby, Chief Winchley, Professor Conroy, Pondo, Torg, Ork, Bollo, Eustace P. Peevly, Mr. Slate, Dr. Benton, Doggie Daddy, Hardy Har Har, Benny the Ball, Mr. Socrates, Mr. Finkerton, Dread Baron, Mildew Wolf, The Great Fondoo, Harry Scary, Wilford Wolf and Officer Dibble *Barbara Luddy as Audrey's Mother *June Foray as Little Jim, Knothead, Splinter, Rocky, Natasha Fatale, Nell and Jokey Smurf *Tommy Luske as Little Dot *Cecil Roy as Little Tina, Dolly and Casper *Robert Ellis as Little Lotta *Alan Shay as Casper *Norma Macmillan as Casper, Wendy, Nightmare and Sweet Polly Purebred *Sid Raymond as Baby Huey and Katnip *Eddie Lawrence as Tommy Tortoise *Jackson Beck as Buzzy and The Fox *George O'Hanlon as George Jetson *Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson *Janet Waldo as Judy Jetson, Granny Sweet, Jenny, Nancy, Penelope Pitstop and Josie *Jean Vander Pyl as Rosie, Ogee, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Winsome Witch, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Marge Huddles and Little Pom-Pom *Bill Thompson as Touché Turtle, Droopy and Butch *Alan Reed as Dum Dum and Fred Flintstone *Allan Melvin as Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss and Drooper *Howard Morris as Mr. Peebles, Mush Mouse, Breezly Bruin and Atom Ant *Grace Stafford as Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Paul Frees as Wally Walrus, Boris Badenov, Barney Bear, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly, Fluid-Man and The Thing *Dallas McKennon as Buzz Buzzard *Bradley Bolke as Spooky, Ghostly Trio and Chumley Walrus *Bill Scott as Bullwinkle, Dudley Do-Right and Mr. Peabody *Walter Tetley as Sherman *Charlie Ruggles as Aesop *Hans Conried as Snidely Whiplash *Roy Halee as Heckle and Jeckle *Arthur Kay as Gandy Goose and Sourpuss *Tom Morrison as Little Roquefort and Dinky Duck *Don Adams as Tennessee Tuxedo and Gadget *Larry Storch as Phineas J. Whoopee *Sheldon Leonard as Linus the Lionhearted *Carl Reiner as Dinny Kangaroo, Billie Bird and Sascha Grouse *Gerry Matthews as Sugar Bear *Ruth Buzzi as Granny Goodwitch *Bob McFadden as Rory Raccoon, So-Hi and Loveable Truly *Jesse White as Claudius Crow *Jonathan Winters as So-Hi's Mother *William Hanna as Tom Cat *Lillian Randolph as Mammy Two Shoes *Doug Young as Doggie Daddy and Yahooey *Hal Smith as Blabber Mouse, Peter Potamus, Yappee, The King, Coil-Man and Mr. Tycoonius *Gary Owens as Space Ghost *Ginny Tyler as Jan *Tim Matheson as Jace *Johnny Carson as Todd/Dino Boy *Mike Road as Ugh *Henry Corden as Paw Rugg *Dick Beals as Buzz Conroy *Ted Cassidy as Frankenstein Jr. *Paul Julian as Road Runner *Chris Allen as Scooter *Lucille Bliss as Countdown and Smurfette *Keith Andes as Birdman *Dick Beals as Birdboy *Ted Cassidy as Meteor Man *Virginia Eiler as Gravity Girl *Barry Balkin as Tub *Bobby Diamond as Tor *Patsy Garrett as Sheera *Bobby Resnick as Tom *Paul Stewart as Mightor *Jerry Dexter as Chuck *Barney Phillips as Shazzan *Paul Winchell as Dick Dastardly, Private Meekly, Clyde, Fleegle, Softly, Bubi Bear, Goober, Revs and Gargamel *Jac Flounders as Human Torch *Gerald Mohr as Mister Fantastic *Ann Pflug as Invisible Girl *Ted Eccles as Dorno *Virginia Gregg as Tara *Mike Road as Zandor, Zok, Igoo and Tundro *Paul Lynde as The Hooded Claw and Claude Pertwee *Bea Benaderet as Betty Rubble *Gerry Johnson as Betty Rubble *Cliff Norton as Ed Huddles *Marie Wilson as Penny McCoy *Herb Jeffries as Freight Train *Barbara Pariot as Valerie *Jackie Joseph as Melody *Jerry Dexter as Alan *Casey Kasem as Alexander Cabot *Sherry Alberoni as Alexandra Cabot *Tommy Cook as Augie Anderson *Jerry Dexter as Elmo the Dog *Micky Dolenz as Skip Gilroy *Kristina Holland as April Stewart *William Callaway as Square Bear *Joe E. Ross as Lionel J. Botch and Sergeant Flint *Sally Struthers as Pebbles Flintstone *Jay North as Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Carl Esser as Fabian Fabquartz *Gay Hartwig as Wiggy Rockstone and Cindy Curbstone *Mitzi McCall as Penny Pillar *Lenny Weinrib as Moonrock Crater *Tim Matheson as Jonny Quest *Mike Road as Race Bannon *Danny Bravo as Hadji *Pamelyn Ferdin as Precocia Holiday *Stanley Livingston as Happius Holiday *Shirley Mitchell as Laurie Holiday *Judy Strangis as Groovia *Dave Willock as Gus Holiday *Gerry Bascombe as Newton *Jimmy Tapp as Hercules *Helene Nickerson as Helena *Wally Cox as Underdog *Allen Swift as Simon Bar-Sinister *Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear *Walker Edmiston as Squiddly Diddly and Yakky Doodle *Micky Dolenz as Wally *Lloyd Chip Hand as Butch Cassidy *Tina Holland as Stephanie *Judy Strangis as Merilee *Frank Welker as Elvis, Digger, Glump, Lok, Fred Jones, Wheelie, Chopper, Jabberjaw, Dynomutt, Magic Rabbit, Sooey Pig, Tinker, Yakky Doodle, Rocko, Rusty, Shmoo, Dollar the Dog, Dirty Dawg, Hefty Smurf, Uni the Unicorn and Brain *Michael Bell as Mark *Arlene Golonka as Debbie *Phil Luther, Jr. as Tinker *Jerry Dexter as Ted *Jo Ann Harris as Tina *Ronnie Schell as Gillie *Lennie Weinrib as Inch High *Kathy Gori as Lori *Bob Lutell as Gator *Scatman Crothers as Hong Kong Phooey *Kathy Gori as Rosemary *Melanie Baker as Tana *Shannon Farnon as Kim Butler *Joan Gardner as Gara *Kathy Gori as Katie Butler *Jackie Earle Haley as Greg Butler *Alan Oppenheimer as Gorok *Mike Road as John Butler *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers and Mr. Creeply *Nicole Jaffe as Velma Dinkley *Heather North as Daphne Blake *Michael Bell as Ernie Devlin *Micky Dolenz as Tod Devlin *Michelle Robinson as Sandy Devlin *Bob Holt as Grape Ape, Dinky Dalton, Orful Octopus, Bump and Spinner *Marty Ingels as Beegle Beagle *Michael Hordern as Paddington Bear and Badger *Lennie Weinrib as Hi-Riser *Judy Strangis as Rota Ree *Tommy Cook as Biff *Patricia Parris as Shelly *Julie McWhirter as Bubbles *Barry Gordon as Clamhead *Keye Luke as Mr. Charlie Chan *Robert Ito as Henry Chan *Brian Tochi as Alan Chan *Gene Andrusco as Flip Chan *Jodie Foster as Anne Chan *John Gunn as Tom Chan *Beverly Kushida as Nancy Chan *Cherylene Lee as Suzie Chan and Mimi Chan *Michael Morgan as Scooter Chan *Lennie Weinrib as Stanley Chan *Julie McWhirter as Jeannie, Casper and Baby Smurf *Mark Hamill as Corey Anders *Joe Besser as Babu *Bob Hastings as Henry Glopp *Gary Owens as Blue Falcon *Laurel Page as Mrs. Creeply and Taffy Dare *Marilyn Schreffler as Brenda Chance and Daisy Mayhem *Vernee Watson as Dee Dee Sykes *Ted Cassidy as Godzilla *Jeff David as Captain Carl Majors *Al Eisenmann as Pete *Hilly Hicks as Brock *Brenda Thompson as Quinn *Don Messick as Godzuki *Julie McWhirter as Casper *Diana McCannon as Space Patrol Officer Maxie *Laurel Page as Space Patrol Officer Minnie *Dolores Cantu-Primo as Nita *Bill Idelson as Mickey *Chuck McCann as Billy Joe *Dick Beals as Reggie Van Dough *Bill Callaway as Professor Keanbean *Nancy Cartwright as Gloria Glad and Bright Eyes *Joan Gerber as Irona the Robot Maid and Mrs. Rich *Christian Hoff as Pee Wee and Freckles *Stanley Jones as Mr. Rich and Cadbury the Butler *Sparky Marcus as Richie Rich *Michael Bell as George, Ranger Rangerfield, Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Lazy Smurf and Reynaldo *Peter Cullen as Bristletooth *Marshall Efron as Ratso *Matthew Faison as Officer Bullhorn *Jim MacGeorge as Crazy Claws *Allan Melvin as Joey *Bob Ogle as Kwicky Koala and Digger Mole *William Callaway as Clumsy Smurf and Painter Smurf *Hamilton Camp as Greedy Smurf and Harmony Smurf *Danny Goldman as Brainy Smurf *Kip King as Tailor Smurf *Alan Oppenheimer as Vanity Smurf *Alan Young as Farmer Smurf *David Jason as Danger Mouse, Mr. Toad and Chief Weasel *Terry Scott as Penfold *Edward Kelsey as Baron Silas Greenback and Colonel K *Brian Trueman as Stiletto *Penny Marshall as Laverne DeFazio *Cindy Williams as Shirley Feeney *Kenneth Mars as Sgt. Turnbuckle *Ron Palillo as Sgt. Squealy *Ross Bagdasarian as Alvin, Simon and Dave Seville *Janice Karman as Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor *Ron Palillo as Rubik *Jennifer Fajardo as Lisa *Michael Saucedo as Carlos *Willie Aames as Hank the Ranger *Don Most as Eric the Cavalier *Tonia Gayle Smith as Diana the Acrobat *Adam Rich as Presto the Magician *Katie Leigh as Sheila the Thief *Ted Field as Bobby the Barbarian *Sidney Miller as Dungeon Master *Brad Kesten as Charlie Brown *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock *Jeremy Schoenberg as Linus van Pelt *Kevin Brando as Schroeder *Stacy Heather Tolkin as Sally Brown *Angela Lee as Lucy van Pelt *Jason Mendelson as Rerun van Pelt *Victoria Vargas as Peppermint Patty *Michael Dockery as Marcie *Mary Tunnell as Frieda *Bill Cosby as Fat Albert, Mushmouth and William Cosby *Lou Scheimer as Dumb Donald *Jan Crawford as Russell Cosby *Gerald Edwards as Weird Harold *Eric Suter as Rudy Davis *Jan Crawford as Bucky *Patricia Parris as Pammy Panda *Steve Schatzberg as Tyg Tiger *Ronnie Schell as Rick Raccoon *Fred Travalena as Bogey Orangutan *Herb Vigran as Mr. Dinkle *Billy Bowles as Pinky *B.J. Ward as Panky, Punkin, Lady and Whopper *Shane McCob as Murfel *Jeannie Elias as Annie *T. K. Carter as Alex *Pat Fraley as Eddie and Dr. Chase *Pamela Hayden as Pattie *Michael Mish as Turbo Teen *Clive Revill as Cardwell *Darryl Hickman as Waggs *Kathleen Helppie as Sweets *Bob Holt as Bump and Spinner *Jerry Houser as Shiner *Henry Gibson as Downer *Jennifer Darling as Wiggle *Dick Beals as Scat *Marshall Efron as Mooch *Kenneth Mars as King Max *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Don Francks as Jann Tosh *Rob Cowan as Thall Joben *Bryan Scott as Kidd Video *Steve Alterman as Ash *Gabrielle Bennett as Carla *Hal Rayle as Toolbot *Robbie Rist as Whiz *Cathy Cavadini as Glitter *Peter Renaday as Master Blaster *Marshall Efron as Fat Cat *Susan Silo as She-Lion *Robert Towers as Cool Kitty *Richard Pearson as Mole *Peter Sallis as Ratty *Michael Hordern as Badger *Dan Gilvezan as Cooler *Ruth Buzzi as Nose Marie *Robert Morse as Howler *Nancy Cartwright as Bright Eyes *Ami Foster as Holly *Dan Hennessey as Brave Heart Lion *Bob Dermer as Grumpy Bear *Melleny Brown as Baby Tugs *Pauline Rennie as Grams Bear *Chris Wiggins as No Heart *John Stocker as Mr. Beastly *Billie Mae Richards as Bright Heart Raccoon *Jim Henshaw as Tenderheart Bear *Samantha Newark as Jem as Jerrica *Cathianne Blore as Kimber and Aja *Cindy McGee as Shana *Linda Dangcil as Raya *Michael Sheehan as Rio *Patricia Alice Albrecht as Pizzazz *Don Francks as Big M.A.D Agent *Cree Summer as Penny *Dan Hennessey as Chief Quimby Spot-A-Toon When Teletoon Retro developed a new introduction for "Edition on Teletoon Retro", they brought a wealth of production know-how to create the most ambitious opening to a program ever done for the network. So what made it so great? The opening was actually inspired by several network promotional clips done over the past five years, in which the cartoon characters are "stars" that work in the actual Teletoon Retro building in Atlanta, Georgia. #Marvin the Martian is repairing the Teletoon Retro satellite. George Jetson realizes he's running late. Peter Potamus and So-So sail over Atlanta, Superman flies by. #The Great Grape Ape rides by on a unicycle. Henry and Stanley Chan are in their Van. The Roadrunner and The Flash race to the building. Fred Flintstone, Thundarr the Barbarian and Tennessee Tuxedo finally found a parking spaces. Officer Dibble works as security, as Dudley Do-Right, Peewee and Freckles were on the right. #The Bungle Brothers attempt to get free gumballs from the machine. Captain Caveman flies overhead. Mr. Peabody was talking to Sherman The Tasmanian Devil relaxes in the chair, while Yogi Bear is complains to the font desk. Secret Squirrel walks back with an employee. Yosemite Sam gets scanned for weapons by a security guard. #Hubie and Bertie on top of a monitor. Dino the Flintstones' pet! #Wonder Woman, Jonny Quest, Hadji, Dr. Benton and Race Bannon talk in the corner. Deputy Dawg is waiting for the elevator. Gossamer falls out of the elevator. Boo Boo and Barney Rubble look in astonishment. We look from inside the elevator and see Tom and Jerry. Atom Ant makes the elevator right in time. #Squiddly Diddly and Jabberjaw are in the cafeteria aquarium. The cafeteria with tables of cliques of characters. The "motherly table" includes Jane Jetson, Wilma Flintstone, Penelope Pitstop and Snagglepuss. In the back is a "Scooby table" with Scooby Doo, Shaggy and The Creeper. Velma jumps down from the table. Fat Albert bonks Punkin' Puss on the head. The villains table includes Beastly, Simon Bar-Sinister and Dick Dastardly. In the back (left to right) we have J. Wellington Wimpy, Hokey Wolf, Sebastian the Cat and Square Bear watching them. Flip Chan purchases cripes for his lunch. #Pixie, Dixie and Whiskers relax in the air vent. Bullwinkle looks on as Rocky and Natasha Fatale push an employee in a chair. Boris Badenov is being pushed too. Tweety Pie flies in. Ugh walks down the hall. Mimi Chan feeds Bandit a Scooby Snack, while Wile E. Coyote tries to overtake the Acme snacks vending machine. Top Cat views the vending machine from the comforts of a trash can. #Fluid-Man reads his script. Baby Huey Saw Hong Kong Phooey pops out from the filing cabinet, Meanwhile Tom is chasing Jerry. #Penelope Pussycat run across the hall. The Inspector crosses the hall, while Pepe Le Pew chases after Penelope. Mildew Wolf pops out, while Johnny Bravo flirts with a female employee. Close-up shot on Droopy. #The Wonder Twins, Ed Huddles, Bubba McCoy and Little Audrey look at photocopy of Woodstock. Snoopy photocopies Woodstock, while Muttley snickers. #Henry repairs the studio sprinkler system. Barney Bear assists Henry in the repairs. Gloop and Gleep sit in the stage area, while Daffy Duck (as Duck Dodgers) gets his faced powdered. Presto the Magician and Danger Mouse have a race. Elroy catches up in the race. Daphne reads a magazine. He-Man, Battercat, She-Ra, Hercules, Fred and Scooter Chan hanging out along the stage. Frankenstein Jr. stands behind the buffet table. On the right of this shot, you'll see Wile E. Coyote being carried off by paramedics. A bag of Acme chips falls of the stretcher. #Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal work in the production room. Magilla Gorilla pushes the food cart around, while Bugs Bunny consults the Teletoon Retro producers. Wendy works on the computers below. Casper works one of the control panels. Paw Rugg was on the far left. Mr Jinks swings by on a moving chair. Ricochet Rabbit and Chumley Walrus man the controls. Saturday Morning Cartoons on DVDs Yearning for simpler times? Pour yourself a big bowl of sugary cereal (preferably while you're still wearing your pajamas), then plop yourself in front of the TV and let yourself be transported to a time when Saturday morning meant cartoon time staring The smooth-talking Top Cat, The futuristic Jetsons and the home in The Flintstones. Also included are classic episodes of Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Winsome Witch, Precious Pup, Peter Potamus, Hillbilly Bears, and Squiddly Diddly. While these cartoons are great fun for the adult set, it's interesting that what was considered kids' entertainment in the 1960's, 1970's and 1980's is now deemed unsuitable for children due to things like excessive cartoon violence, dishonesty, animal cruelty, and sexist and chauvinistic behavior. Bonus features include previews of each disc. Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1960's Vol.1 Disc 1 #Top Cat: The Tycoon #The Yogi Bear Show: Bears and Bees (Yogi Bear)/Paws for Applause (Snagglepuss)/Duck Hunting (Yakky Doodle) #Atom Ant: Up and Atom (Atom Ant)/Precious Jewels (Precious Pupp)/Woodpecked (Hillbilly Bears) #The Peter Potamus Show: Fe Fi Fo Fun (Peter Potamus)/All Riot on the Northern Front (Breezly & Sneezly)/The Volunteers (Yippee, Yappee & Yahooey) #Secret Squirrel: Sub Swiper (Secret Squirrel)/Way Out Squiddly (Squiddly Diddly)/Prince of a Pup (Winsome Witch) #Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: Rainmakers #The Flintstones: The Happy Household #The Porky Pig Show: Often an Orphan/Mice Follies/The Super Snooper (Daffy Duck) #So Hi the Chinese Boy: So-Hi and the Bamboo Stalk (So Hi the Chinese Boy)/Truly Chewy (Lovable Truly) #Quick Draw McGraw: Dynamite Fright (Quick Draw McGraw)/Outer Space Case (Snooper & Blabber)/Growing, Growing, Gone (Augie Doggie) Disc 2 #The Jetsons: Rosey the Robot #The Woody Woodpecker Show: The Painter and the Pointer (Andy Panda)/Dog Tax Dodgers (Andy Panda)/The Mad Hatter (Woody Woodpecker) #Marine Boy: Battle to Save the World #Space Ghost: The Heat Thing/The Worm People (Dino Boy)/Zorak #Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Dawg Gawn (Little Audrey)/Bouncing Benny/You Said a Mouseful (Herman and Katnip) #The Herculoids: The Beaked People/The Raiders #Rocky and Bullwinkle: Jet Fuel Formula/Bullwinkle's Ride #Heckle and Jeckle: Sappy New Year/Flying South/Hula Hula Land #Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles: The Bubbler/The Shocking Electric Monster/The Spinner #The Magilla Gorilla Show: Gridiron Gorilla (Magilla Gorilla)/Small Change (Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse)/Atchison, Topeka & Sam Jose (Ricochet Rabbit) Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Vol. 1 Disc 1 #The Jetsons: The Space Car #The Batman/Tarzan Adventures: The Pest/Tarzan and the Colossus of Zome #Hong Kong Phooey: Car Thieves/Zoo Story #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Treacherous Movie Lot Plot #Goober and the Ghost Chasers: Assignment Ahaab Apparition #Speed Buggy: Speed Buggy Went That-a-Way #Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch: Double Cross Country/The Infiltrator/The Stunt Show #Underdog: Simon Says/Tricky Trap By Tap Tap Disc 2 #Yogi's Gang: Greedy Genie #The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: Scotland Yard #Roman Holidays: Double Date #Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor: The Monster Keeper/The Undersea World/The People Keepers #Josie and the Pussycats: The Nemo's a No No Affair #Where's Huddles?: The Old Swimming Hole #The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Ghostly Creep from the Deep #The Funky Phantom: I'll Haunt You Later Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1960s Vol. 2 Disc 1 #The Quick Draw McGraw Show: Mine Your Manners (Quick Draw McGraw)/Vacation Tripped (Augie Doggie)/Person to Prison (Snooper & Blabber) #Space Kidettes, Young Samson & Goliath Show: Space Heroes/The SSX-19 #The Bugs Bunny Show: Big House Bunny/Canned Feud/Home Tweet Home #The Woody Woodpecker Show: Wicket Wacky (Woody Woodpecker)/Springtime For Andy (Andy Panda)/The Ostrich Egg & I (Sam and Maggie) #The Porky Pig Show: Scaredy Cat/Baton Bunny (Bugs Bunny)/Feather Dusted (Foghorn Leghorn) #Wacky Races: See-Saw to Arkansas #The Adventures of Young Gulliver: Dangerous Journey #The Huckleberry Hound Show: Legion Bound Hound (Huckleberry Hound)/Price for Mice (Pixie and Dixie)/Hokey Dokey (Hokey Wolf) #The Wally Gator Show: Droopy Dragon (Wally Gator)/Whale of a Tale (Touche Turtle)/Sea-Saw (Lippy the Lion) #The Jetsons: Elroy's Mob Disc 2 #The Peter Potamus Show: Wagon Train Strain (Peter Potamus)/Missle Fizzle (Breezly and Sneezly)/Black Bart (Yippie, Yappie, Yahooey) #Popeye: Hits and Missiles/Seer-Ring Is Believer-Ring/The Ghost Host #Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: Zoo's News #The Road Runner Show: Zip and Snort/The Jet Cage (Sylvester and Tweety)/The Wild Chase #Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Sam's Dance Party (Little Audrey)/Cat-Choo (Buzzy and Katnip)/Winner by a Hare (Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare) #The Atom Ant Show: Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant (Atom Ant)/Bowling Pinned (Precious Pupp)/Picnic Panicked (Hillbilly Bears) #The Mighty Hercules: Hercules Rescues Timon #The Tom & Jerry Show: Saltwater Tabby/Mutts About Racing (Droopy)/Just Ducky #Rocky and Bullwinkle: Bullseye Bullwinkle/Squeeze Play #The Magilla Gorilla Show: Private Magilla (Magilla Gorilla)/Army Nervy Game (Punkin Puss)/TV Show (Ricochet Rabbit) Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Vol. 2 Disc 1 #Yogi's Gang: Mr. Bigot #Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch: Keep Your Keeper #New Adventures of Gilligan: Off Limits #Sea Lab 2020: Deep Threat #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Boardwalk Booby Trap #Where's Huddles?: The Offensives #The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: The Mardi Gras Caper #Shazzan: The Living Island/Master of the Thieves Disc 2 #The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show: For Scent-Imental Reasons/Stop, Look and Hasten/Hare-Way to the Stars #Valley of the Dinosaurs: Forbidden Fruit #Tom and Jerry/Grape Ape Show: No Way Stowaway/That Was No Idol, That Was My Ape/The Ski Bunny #Jonny Quest: The Robot Spy #The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: Pebbles' Big Boast #The Banana Splits: Joining the Knights/The Littlest Musketeer/Danger Island #Inch High Private Eye: Diamonds are a Crook's Best Friend #The New Adventures of Batman and Robin: Sweet Joke on Gotham City Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1980's Disc 1 #Goldie Gold and Action Jack: Night of the Crystal Skull #Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos: Deadly Dolphin #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The C-Team/The Chipettes #The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley: Tall, Dark & Hansom #Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo: Scooby's Ding-A-Ling Circus/The Kangaroo Hop/Scooby's Fantastic Island #The Flintstone Kids: The Bad News Brontos/Invasion of the Mommy Snatchers/Dreamchip's Cur Wash/Princess Wilma #The Smurfs: The Smurfette #Mister T: Mystery of the Golden Medallion Disc 2 #The Kwicky Koala Show: Robinson Caruso (Kwicky Koala)/The Claws Conspiracy (Crazy Claws)/Dirty's Debut (Dirty Dawg) #The Biskitts: As the Worm Turns/Trouble in the Tunnel #Galtar and the Golden Lance: Galtar and the Princess #Star Wars: Droids: The Lost Prince #Dragon's Lair: Tale of the Enchanted Gift #Thundarr the Barbarian: Secret of the Black Pearl #The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Chaos in the Classroom #Monchhichis: Tickle Pickle TELETOON Retro Hall of Fame. TELETOON Retro wants viewers to pick the best characters, enemies, heros and sweethearts of all-time for the latest installment of the TELETOON Retro Hall of Fame. Characters *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Aquaman (Super Friends) *Archie (Archie's Weird Mysteries) *Astro (The Jetsons) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Baby Huey *Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Batman (Super Friends) *Beetlejuice *Benny the Ball (Top Cat) *Boo Boo (Yogi Bear) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes/Bugs Bunny and Tweety) *Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Bumblebee (The Transformers) *Buzzy Crow (Little Audrey and Friends) *Casper (Casper and the Angels) *Cheetara (Thundercats) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Dino (The Flintstones) *Dollar the Dog (Richie Rich) *Droopy *Duke (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Fred Flinstone (The Flintstones) *George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Green Goblin (Spider-Man) *He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Heckle and Jeckle (The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show) *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound *Inspector Gadget *Jabberjaw *Jem (Jem and the Holograms) *Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Joker (Batman) *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *King Koopa (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Little Audrey (Little Audrey and Friends) *Lion-O (Thundercats) *Lurch (The Addams Family) *Magilla Gorilla *Mario (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) *Megatron (The Transformers) *Muttley (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Newton (Ned's Newt) *Optimus Prime (The Transformers) *Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) *Penfold (Danger Mouse) *The Pink Panther *Popeye *Porky Pig (The Porky Pig Show) *Quick Draw McGraw *Road Runner (Looney Tunes/The Road Runner Show) *Robin (Super Friends) *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Slimer (The Real Ghostbusters) *Snagglepuss (Yogi Bear) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Spiderman *Squiddly Diddly (Secret Squirrel) *Superman (Super Friends) *Sylvester (Looney Tunes/The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries) *Taz (Taz-Mania) *Tennessee Tuxedo *Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Top Cat *Tweety (Looney Tunes/Bugs Bunny and Tweety) *Wendy (Casper the Friendly Ghost) *Wile E Coyote (Looney Tunes/The Road Runner Show) *Woody Woodpecker *Wonder Woman (Super Friends) *Yakko (Animaniacs) *Yogi Bear Heros *Archie (Archie's Weird Mysteries) *Bumblebee (The Transformers) *Captain Caveman (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) *Danger Mouse *Duke (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) *He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Hong Kong Phooey *Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) *Jem (Jem and the Holograms) *Kidd Video (Kidd Video) *Mario (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) *Monster (My Pet Monster) *Optimus Prime (The Transformers) *Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) *Quick Draw McGraw *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Red Power Ranger (Power Rangers) *Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Spiderman (Spider-Man) *Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears) *Tintin (The Adventures of Tintin) Villains *Azrael (The Smurfs) *Baron Silas Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Beastur (My Pet Monster) *Boris and Natasha (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Catwoman (Batman) *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) *Dr. Octopus (Spider-Man) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fox (Baby Huey) *Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) *Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Green Goblin (Spider-Man) *Hordak (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *The Joker (Batman) *Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Megatron (Transformers) *Mr. Slate (The Flintstones) *Mr. Spacely (The Jetsons) *Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats) *Muttley (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *The Penguin (Batman) *Pizzazz (Jem and the Holograms) *Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Sylvester (Looney Tunes/The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries) *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes/The Road Runner Show) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) Sweethearts *Alvin and Britney (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Baroness and Destro (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) *Batman and Catwoman (Batman) *Casper and Wendy (Casper the Friendly Ghost) *Fred and Daphne (Scooby Doo) *George and Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *He-Man and Frosta (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Josie and Alan M (Josie and the Pussycats) *Optimus Prime and Elita One (The Transformers) *Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble (The Flintstones) *Penelope Pitstop and Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) *Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Cat (Looney Tunes) *Richie Rich and Gloria (Richie Rich) *Smurfette and Hefty Smurf (The Smurfs) *She-Ra and Pirate Sea Hawke (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Wonder Woman and Superman (Super Friends) Category:TV Networks